Fiesta de pijamas o de cómo Jacob y Quil se ponen neuróticos
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Claire y Nessie tenían su primera fiesta de pijamas. Jacob y Quil prueban la neorosis que solo las madres, en teoría, tiene.¿Y Bella? Bella se lo disfruta de lo lindo.


**Disclaimer: No soy Stephenie Meyer, ni Summit Entertainmet. Inherentemente La Saga Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Lástima, señoritas, lástima porque yo sería rica, entonces.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura: "La primera vez" del foro Un Pequeño Rincón._

* * *

 **FIESTA DE PIJAMAS O DE CÓMO JACOB Y QUIL SE PONEN** **NEURÓTICOS**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO | NERVIOS PRE Y POST FIESTA DE PIJAMAS.**

* * *

—¿Crees que sea buena idea?

—No—responde honestamente Quil, luego dubitativamente añade—: Pero el amor no asfixia.

—Deberías de dejar de prestarle atención a Emily.

—Lo sé.

Se hace un pequeño silencio en el que Jacob y Quil observan atentos el jugueteo de Claire y Renesmee en la orilla de la playa; las niñas parecían estar pasándoselo fantástico mientras se echaban agua entre ellas.

—O sea—interrumpe Jacob el silencio como si no pudiese contenerse, Quil lo observa a la par que mantiene un ojo en la orilla—, sé que estarán bien en la casa de los Warren; nos hemos asegurado como diez veces de que así sea. Gracias a Charlie, Nessie está muy acostumbrada a los humanos y es muy inteligente y sabe que no puede morderlos. ¡Es más inteligente que yo!

—Cualquiera es más inteligente que tú. —Se burla Quil y Jacob lo observa fijamente—. Ya, ya. Continua.

—Bueno, eso. Nessie es una niña muy madura y sabe que no tiene que hincarle el diente a nadie en la dichosa fiesta esa. Y si hace algo raro Claire es muy bromista y seguro distraerá la atención.

—¡Hey! Mi niña también es muy lista.

—Cualquiera es más listo que tú—replica Jacob y ahora es el turno de Quil para observarlo mal.

—Lo que sea.

—Como decía; ambas niñas son muy inteligentes y hay pocas probabilidades que algo salga mal. Pero, ¿y si algo sale mal?, ¿y si una niña se corta?, ¿si hay alguien que huela muy bien para Nessie?, ¿si la señora Warren se distrae y alguna de las niñas se cae y lastima?, ¿y si alguien molesta a Nessie o si alguien molesta a Claire y Nessie se molesta y lo ataca?, ¿y si alguien decide que es un buen momento para lanzar un ataque contra los Warren?, ¿y si los roban?, ¡¿y si hay un incendio?!

—Dios, Jake, para—pide Quil sujetando por los hombros a su amigo—. Seguro que Bella se lo está tomando mucho mejor que tú, por Dios. Ya sé lo latoso que le resulté a Emily cuando me lo dijo; debo disculparme con ella.

—Al punto, Ateara.

—Mi punto es que solo es una fiesta de pijamas de niñas de siete años, Jake. Hemos revisado lo suficiente la casa de los Warren como para saber que no ocurrirá ningún desperfecto con la casa; hoy hace un día sorprendentemente bueno para ser Forks y todos en la Reserva aman a los Warren; ¡la señora Warren vende pastelillos, Jake! ¿Quién va a odiar a alguien que vende pastelillos? Y Claire y Nessie son unas niñas adorables, nadie se meterá con ellas y estoy muy seguro que si eso pasase sería Claire la que reaccionase mal, con su fuerza humana, y que Nessie estaría tranquila. Porque si algo tenemos que admitir es que Nessie tiene mucho mejor carácter que todos nosotros. —Quil toma una profunda bocanada de aire—. Dios, ya sueno como Emily.

—Mejor ya ponte tus moñitos, hermano.

—Oh, cierra la boca, Jacob Black. Que con tus paranoias de abuelita me ganas un buen trecho.

* * *

En la orilla de la playa se encontraban dos pequeñas totalmente ajenas a la discusión que mantenían los adolescentes. Una de las pequeñas tenía un largo cabello cobrizo que caía libremente en tirabuzones por su espalda, una piel de un blanco aterciopelado, ojos chocolate empequeñecidos por las sonrisas y mejillas increíblemente rojas al igual que sus labios. Por otra parte, la otra pequeña tenía el lacio cabello negro recogido en dos colas altas, su piel era rojiza y sus ojos oscuros recorrían divertidos la arena en busca de guijarros.

—¡Encontré una! —grita eufórica la pequeña de los cabellos cobrizos con un timbre alto y agudo.

—Déjame verla.

Emocionada la pequeña castañita se acerca a la morena y le muestra un pequeño pedrusco sin forma de colores verdes y azules.

—Es muy bonito, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es muy bonito. Igual que tú, Nessie—responde la morena seriamente.

—Gracias, Claire. Tú también eres muy bonita; la amiga más bonita que tengo.

Ambas niñas se observan con idénticas sonrisas infantiles y alegres.

—Nessie, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—¿Estás asustada por la fiesta de Beth?

—No—contesta Renesmee y frunce su pequeño ceño—. ¿Por qué tendría que estar asustada, Claire?

La pequeña morena se sienta sobre la arena húmeda y sin levantar la mirada le contesta a su amiga.

—Tú eres mi única amiga, Nessie. ¿Y si no les gusto?

—Claro que les vas a gustar, Claire—afirma Nessie sonando muy segura y se sienta al lado de su amiga abrazándola con cariño—. Eres bonita, graciosa y mi amiga. ¡Les vas a gustar mucho!

—¿Eso crees? —pregunta Claire y mira a su amiga con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Sí, estoy segura. —Nessie asiente repetidas veces antes de detenerse y fruncir el ceño—. Claire, ¿me prometes que cuando hagas más amigas igual seguirás siendo mi amiga?

—Pero si eres mi mejor amiga, Nessie—responde Claire y luce confundida.

—Tú también eres mi mejor amiga, Claire.

* * *

Horas más tarde ambas niñas se encuentran frente a la casa de la fiesta sujetándose las manos. Nessie tenía el cabello recogido en una sencilla trenza de medio lado, un liviano vestido blanco con unas mallas grises y zapatillas también blancas. Claire llevaba el cabello trenzado en dos ordenadas clinejas, una camisa rosada de princesas, pantalones negros y zapatillas deportivas.

—¿Están listas?

Ambas se voltean hacia Jacob y asienten a dúo.

—Ya saben que pueden llamarnos si quieren irse antes.

—Sí, Quil—corean las pequeñas y es inevitable que ambos adolescentes sonrían con cariño.

—¡Muy bien! Si eso es todo, quiero mi beso de despedida, Nessie.

—Y yo también el mío, Claire.

Ambas niñas se miran y sueltan risitas antes de acercarse a sus respectivos mejores amigos.

Nessie se acerca hasta Jacob y deja que la carge para poner su mano sobre su mejilla. Jacob sonríe cuando Nessie le muestra la vez que él le armó un fuerte y se quedaron jugando hasta muy tarde; la pregunta era clara.

—Sí, linda. Será igual.

Nessie parece satisfecha con su respuesta y le da un pequeño beso en la misma mejilla.

—Nos vemos mañana, Jake.

A un lado Claire se mantenía de pie frente a un acuclillado Quil.

—¿Te portarás bien, niña?

—Sí, me portaré muy bien.

—Oh, qué mal. Y yo que quería que te portaras mal.

Claire ríe antes de correr hacia Quil y enredar sus bracitos en su cuello. Como siempre Quil siente que un calor más acogedor que el de la transformación lo recorre donde su niña lo abraza e inevitablemente se siente más tranquilo.

—Te quiero, _Qui_ —dice la pequeña y deja un beso en su mejilla—. Te veo mañana, ¿si?

—Claro que sí, niña. Claro que sí.

Ambos adolescentes se acercan a la puerta y la tocan una sola vez. Interiormente rezan para que nadie salga y así puedan llevarse a sus niñas con ellos, a pesar de la música infantil que claramente suena a través de la puerta. Lamentablemente a los pocos minutos una señora de entrecano cabello marrón y sonrisa amable les abre la puerta: Cecile Warren, la dulce señora que vendía pastelillos desde siempre en la Preparatoria de la Reserva.

—Oh, qué bueno que llegan. Justo estaba repartiendo las galletas. Adelante, niñas.

Con una última mirada ambas pequeñas corretean dentro de la casa uniéndose al montón de niñas riendo y bailando.

—¿Los bolsos de las niñas?

Sincronizadamente Jacob y Quil le pasan los bolsos rosados que cargaban colgando de sus hombros a la sonriente señora no sin cierta reticencia.

—Mañana a las siete, ¿verdad?

—A las ocho, cariño. Dudo mucho que las niñas estén despiertas antes que eso—responde amablemente Cecile.

Jacob se traga el comentario de que su niña sí que se despertaba temprano y deja que Quil responda.

—A las ocho en punto, entonces—sonríe aunque luzca más como una mueca nerviosa—. Nos veremos mañana, señora Warren.

Con una última sonrisa, que ni Jacob, ni Quil observan gracias a que trataban de ver detrás de la señora a sus niñas riendo y jugando con las otras, Cecile cierra la puerta pensado que esos sí que eran unos niñeros muy dedicados.

En completo silencio, cada uno estaba muy ocupado preocupándose innecesariamente en su cabeza, Jacob y Quil caminan hasta las afueras de la Reserva. Monótonamente se suben en el reluciente Ferrari rojo que estaba tranquilamente aparcado justo en la línea que dividía la Reserva de Forks.

—Y, ¿qué tal les fue, chicos? —pregunta Bella animadamente encendiendo el vehículo y poniéndolo en marcha hacia la Casa Cullen.

—Las niñas se quedaron tranquilas—responde Jacob.

—Estaban emocionadas—agrega Quil.

La voz de ambos chicos es seca y monótona. Para Bella es imposible no reírse. Sí, ella había sufrido su psicosis de mamá cuando Nessie le había dicho que Beth Warren la había invitado a su fiesta de pijamas, pero rápidamente se había calmado porque tenía una niña muy inteligente y amada, pero que necesitaba más amigos de su edad.

—Y pensar que esta es solo la primera pijamada de las muchas que vendrán—dice Edward sin ocultar la gran sonrisa en su cara.

En seguida Jacob y Quil se miran y ponen cara de horror.

Y Bella sonríe pensado que sí había sido buena idea llevar a los chicos a casa mientras las niñas estaban en la pijamada; mientras más cerca de Jasper esos dos estuviesen sería mucho mejor.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 1,577.**

 _ **¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal, beibis?**_

 ** _Esta es la primera vez que escribo de este fandom así que si los personajes me quedaron OoC, que sé que sí, lo siento mucho. ¡Estoy aprendiendo!_**

 ** _Si les soy honesta pude haber escrito perfectamente un fic con la variable_** _primera pijamada **de la 3TG de HP o de la 3TG de PJ, pero la cosa con este reto que es abierto a diferentes fandoms es que me impuse a mí misma que mis tres participaciones serían sobre tres fandoms distintos. Ya saben, para darle más drama a la cosa.**_

 _ **¿Por qué este último es de Crepúsculo? Porque ya tenía de HP y PJ, ¡mentira! XD Porque para cada variable era como si tuviese claro a cuál fandom pertenecían. Y porque estoy releyendo la saga y me apeteció escribir algo sobre Claire :3**_

 _ **Y mejor lo corto que esto está más largo que el fic .-.**_

 _ **Besos,**_

 _ **Carly Lujan.**_


End file.
